Chimera
by smile1
Summary: Lit! Short One Parter. Jess and Rory see each other across the street and get caught up in a daze. Stuck between reality and fantasy, they lose themselves, not sure of anything anymore. PLZ REVIEW! ENJOY! :-)


*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey! :-) Haven't written in a week and it'll probably be two (depends on the time I have) before I update Cornered and UnTangled again, so here's a piece offer for the ones who have a craving for Lit's...... Don't expect too much though. :-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
She was standing at the side of the street, waiting for the light to turn green while she absently took in her surroundings without actually noticing the faded colors of the cars that passed her or the man next to her, who kept going on about the weather. Instead her eyes were let free to wander from sight to sight, almost insured to encounter a spectacle or an argument that would lead to a fight right after the first two words. But today however, she couldn't find one. For once everything was peaceful around her, although by the look of the dark clouds, that were coloring the distanced sky a gloomy grey, things wouldn't remain that way.  
  
She impatiently started to tap her foot against the sidewalk, mimicking the oncoming raindrops Her eyes went from the red light to the people, which were living through the same frustration at the other side of the street. Her eyes hardly wasted a second on the people with their blank gazes, as she quickly scanned through the small crowd. Just as she was about to retreat back into her own thoughts, a pair of green eyes was able to hold her attention. But right before her own eyes the emerald color, that painted his eyes, started to darken until the green had faded completely. A dark brown color had taken its place, making her wonder if she was trapped in one of her old daydreams.  
  
She blinked, blurring her image for a few seconds, hoping that it had been a temporarily flaw in her vision, but when she opened her eyes again the image was still there. Her heart skipped a familiar beat when she recognized the wisdom and mysteries that were caught in the dark pools. Suddenly the color of the hair, whether it was dark blond or a light brown, darkened and became as dark as a raven. However, she was still able to see every reckless curl from afar, while the wind gently teased it, playing with it until the misplaced curls would casually come to a rest on his forehead.  
  
Now that she had entirely fallen, although she wasn't sure if she fell back into realism or sunk even deeper into her imagination, she concentrated herself fully on the constantly changing figure in front of her. This time the facial structure of his face shifted slightly, causing his face to become narrower, with lines that were sharper and more rough. The skin pulled itself tighter against the bones, smoothing it and revealing the small, barely visible birth-mark a few inches above his lips, which were curved into a seductive smirk.  
  
Almost immediately a blush settled upon her cheeks, tainting it faintly scarlet, as she remembered the variety of meanings it could held, which they both had distinctly kept from the world around them. She lowered her eyes to his clothing, too shy to hold his gaze. As soon as her eyes had dropped onto his clothing, the fabric started to alter itself, adjusting the color at the same time. The modest blue shirt turned into that black and white Nirvana shirt she knew so well, bringing back memories of a small and simple apartment, where they had spend so many hours reading and enjoying each other's comfortable silences. She could practically feel the thin cotton material between her fingers, trying to figure out if he owned a Nirvana cd or not. Without her noticing the sophisticated grey pants had modified itself into a pair of baggy jeans, lightly clinging to his body, just like she remembered.  
  
Meanwhile, he had been doing the same thing. Utterly lost in his own confusion and frustration, because he didn't know if he was supposed to get a firmer grip on reality or just let go of it completely. Eventually he had given in to the image that resembled her so much, not wanting to give it a chance to fade and end up being an illusion.  
  
He soon found himself correcting the minor flaws in her appearance. Erasing imperfections that weren't supposed to be there and adding detail to where it was needed. The first thing he did was polish her eyes, revealing the lively blue eyes that had been hiding underneath a layer of dull grey, that had only accentuated her fair, but light complexion.  
  
He closed his eyes and imagined them during one of their happier and less eventful times. He pictured them lying on his bed, if that's what you could call it. Her head resting on his chest, her eyes threatening to fall closed if he kept running his hands through her hair, lulling her into a pleasant and dreamless sleep. As he brought the color back into an almost faded photograph, the hair of the girl started to straighten itself out, the curls unraveling themselves, before finding their place on her back and against her face. He didn't change the color, he didn't have to.  
  
After quickly removing the confidence from her smile, he moved on to her clothing. He couldn't help but shake his head at the short denim skirt. Before he knew what he had done, the dark blue fabric started to wrap itself around her bare legs, eventually turning into a faded pair of jeans. He took a tentative look at the white blouse, where the two bottom buttons had playfully been left unbuttoned, before he approvingly looked at the girl he still hadn't forgotten after all this time.  
  
They were too busy changing each other's appearances to notice or realize that they didn't need to be changed at all. They were too blinded by their own memories and fantasies to see that they already fitted each other mental description perfectly. And this wouldn't be the first time that they would pass each other by without being hit by realization on time. They had passed each other for days now, lost in their wistful way of thinking and confused by the fantasies that tempted them daily.  
  
Their past together was still a fresh memory after so long. Sometimes it was vivid enough to relive their fights all over again. But with the fights came the hugs, kisses and gentle caresses. All evidence of the passion that would finally burn them both. They loved each other too much. They were too alike, too stubborn. And even though they were aware of how alike they were, they didn't want to give in to their undeniable longing, for each other. A longing which caused their hearts to ache and their senses to sharpen every time they entered a library or a familiar looking diner.  
  
They both kept a picture of each other, hidden in a drawer, hidden from their current 'soul mate', because they knew that they were meant for each other and that they would eventually cross paths, although it was painfully clear to the both of them that they would never be happy together. The knowledge each of them had about each other wasn't divided equally. She had shared everything with him, like an open book that was close to falling apart, because it had been read so many times. While the book with his story remained closed and could only be opened with his permission.  
  
She could still remember the way his eyes would turn blank when she had asked about his passed, his thoughts, about him. His dark orbs had been drained from all emotion. Finally they both had taken a step back, giving each other more space to breathe. Taking the time to look through the eyes of a beholder, during which they had both been struck by each other's beauty and wisdom, which caused tears to appear in her cerulean eyes and a turmoil of sadness in his piercing ones.  
  
The day was engraved in their minds permanently, burdening them with its weight on their shoulders. The day when everything changed. When they had broken all ties, willingly. And they had accepted their mutual decision, holding on to the knowledge that they would intrude in each other's worlds again in the future. And they had, on this beautiful day, where sadness was lurking around the corner. Because they would pass each other again, without noticing the time that slipped away with every day. It was tragic how caught up they were with each other's pasts to realize what the future might hold for them, if they only took the time to stop dreaming and wishing.  
  
As the light turned to green, they both started to cross the street, leaving yet another opportunity behind them. When they passed each other, they exchanged a brief look of recognition, before retreating back into the illusions of their minds. By the time they had both reached the opposite sides of the street, the sky finally broke and rain started to pour down on them.  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W*! Please ? :-) Short huh ? And pointless, but maybe some definition of beautiful in its own meaningless way ? :-) Thanks for reading it. Btw: Cornered has been updated and I'm working on UnTangled..... The pressure..... :-) 


End file.
